Floor lamps of various types and construction are well known in the prior art. Typically, such lamps include a base which rests upon the floor and supports the lamp and includes a stem rising typically from the center of the base with general area lighting means at the upper end of the stem. Such lamps may also include one or more task lights which are connected to the stem. The general area lighting means may be in the form of a typical bulb surrounded by a shade or alternatively a torchiere type of structure. In some instances, the stem of the floor lamp may be constructed of a translucent material which defines a chamber within which there is disposed a low light level source for providing night light or alike. Applicant is unaware of any floor lamp which includes in the body thereof a light source which is obscured by a shade surrounding the light source and which further includes a torchiere mounted at the upper end of the body.